Casser Sasuke
by Cerulane
Summary: Trad de AkaiTsumi. Que faire quand on est un garçon taciturne et qu'on fantasme sur son meilleur ami ? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Breaking Sasuke_ de AkaiTsume.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Déni**

Dieu le haïssait.

Sasuke en était sûr. Frottant son menton, il évita un coup arrivant de son prétendu « rival » en roulant sur le côté et bondit sur ses pieds. Sasuke parvint à accrocher le prochain coup de poing du blond, utilisant sa vitesse pour pousser le garçon de dix-huit ans plus petit en avant, mais le maudit dobe réussit à amener sa jambe dans l'angle mort de Sasuke et à l'atteindre à la hanche.

Sifflant, Sasuke s'éloigna de lui d'un demi-tour. _Ca fait combien maintenant ? Quatre touches à deux ?_ Serrant les dents, il ignora le sourire narquois sur le visage de Naruto et forma le sceau du tigre. _A chaque fois que nous nous entraînons, il devient juste un peu meilleur. Je commence à perdre plus souvent que je gagne, merde._

Naruto se moqua de lui, faisant un saut en arrière, hors de portée de l'attaque de feu relâchée par Sasuke.

« Quel est le problème, Sasuke-_chan _? Tu deviens lent ? » Souriant comme un renard devant le génie frustré, Naruto leva un poing. « Ou est-ce juste que je deviens beaucoup plus fort que toi ? »

« Cause toujours, dobe » dit-il entre ses dents. Ses mains formant des sceaux à toute vitesse, il se précipita sur Naruto. _Je vais l'attraper avec mon nouveau jutsu bloquant. Si je peux le clouer au sol, je pourrai maintenir son corps en place et…_

… _Hum…_

Spontanément, des images du blond cloué sous lui et le regardant avec ces maudits yeux bleus commencèrent à danser dans la tête de Sasuke. Secouant la tête, il essaya de ramener son esprit à la tâche actuelle. _Putain de merde, mec, CONCENTRE-TOI !_

Son hésitation lui coûta tout. Naruto s'était déjà précipité vers lui avec du chakra bleu enveloppant ses mains et, dans la demie seconde que cela prit à Sasuke pour récupérer son esprit divaguant, le blond frappa d'abord sa main droite ouverte sur l'épaule droite de Sasuke, puis se tourna pour cogner sa main gauche contre l'épaule gauche de Sasuke. Grognant, Sasuke se retrouva à faire un demi-tour et fut amené durement au sol. Naruto s'assit immédiatement sur ses hanches, enroula ses pieds autour des cuisses du brun et attrapa ses épaules, les maintenant au sol.

Naruto adressa un grand sourire à Sasuke. « Hé ! Je t'ai eu. »

Se renfrognant, Sasuke essaya de lutter contre la prise de Naruto mais se trouva très fermement maintenu au sol. Il ne serait pas capable de faire bouger le garçon avec seulement de la force brute (Naruto le battait définitivement, là) et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution plausible pour enlever le garçon…

…qui était actuellement assis sur une zone très… _sensible…_

…Ouaip. Dieu haïssait Sasuke. Beeaauucccoup.

Forçant une rougeur à ne pas lui monter aux joues, Sasuke tourna sa tête sur le côté et observa l'herbe d'un regard vide et les arbres au loin et, mon dieu, était-ce une zone de saleté là-bas ? Comme c'était intéressant.

_Tout_ pour garder son esprit loin du blond assis sur lui.

Un gloussement profond ramena le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci imagina qu'il pourrait vraiment compter toutes les dents de Naruto alors que celui-ci, souriant, se penchait plus près.

« Dis-le, Sasuke. Tu sais que tu le veux… » le cajola-t-il, chantant la dernière phrase. Combattant toujours son fard, Sasuke se renfrogna simplement.

… Dieu, comme il serait _si_ facile d'attraper ces hanches et…

NON. Non, non et encore non. Fermant fort les yeux, Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur des joues. _S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, pas de fantasme. Pas maintenant, pas quand il est assis… pas quand je ne peux pas le lui cacher…_

« Diiiis-leee. » La voix de Naruto dansait dans les oreilles de Sasuke et il pouvait presque imaginer qu'il pouvait ressentir la respiration du garçon frôler sa joue. « Je ne bougerai pas jusqu'à ce que tu le faaaasses. »

Laissant échapper un grondement à peine contenu, Sasuke ouvrit brutalement les yeux et adressa un regard noir à Naruto. « Pousse-toi. »

Celui-ci lui tira la langue, ignorant la manière dont les yeux de Sasuke zoomèrent sur l'organe. « Pas avant que tu ne le dises, Uchiwa. »

« Pousse. Toi. » Dans une minute ou deux, Sasuke allait avoir un gros problème sur les bras et il préfèrerait VRAIMENT ne pas avoir Naruto assis sur lui quand ça arriverait. « MAINTENANT. »

Le blond lui adressa juste un sourire narquois et satisfait.

Sasuke s'engagea dans un affrontement de regard pendant trente secondes avant de soupirer. « Très BIEN, d'accord. » Une rougeur humiliée et embarrassée sur les joues, Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté. _Merde, je déteste le faire mais… j'arrive à court d'options. _Se renfrognant, il fredonna entre ses dents la chanson sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord auparavant.

« Naruto peut me botter le cul, doo dah, doo dah… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'entendre, Sasuke-chan. » Souriant avec insolence, il ignora les regards vénéneux qu'il recevait du garçon sous lui. « Essaie de chanter avec le cœur. »

_Je vais le tuer. Je lui couperai la tête, la ferai rouler dans le crottin de cheval et la donnerai à manger à un crocodile !_

« Il peut le botter toute la journée, oh, doo dah day. »

« Bon garçon. » Relâchant Sasuke, Naruto se leva et recula d'une bonne distance. Il n'était pas assez bête pour rester à portée de coup après ça. Croisant les bras sur son large torse, il regarda Sasuke se relever et commencer à claquer ses vêtements, grommelant dans sa barbe des jurons et d'autres choses que Naruto ne voulait probablement pas entendre.

« Et maintenant. Tu veux encore te battre ou dire que la journée est finie ? »

S'arrêtant dans ses jurons, Sasuke adressa un regard noir à Naruto. Il était vraiment tenté de demander une revanche mais son attention avait déjà vagabondé toute la journée. Bien qu'il détestât l'admettre, s'il essayait encore de battre Naruto aujourd'hui, il ne ferait que perdre.

« Nous avons fini » grommela-t-il.

« Cool. Tu veux aller manger ? »

Sasuke s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'oeil à Naruto. Celui-ci le regardait avec espoir, à première vue inconscient de ce que sa requête avait d'inhabituel. Tous les deux ne se sautaient plus sans cesse à la gorge, mais n'étaient pas proches… passer une soirée ensemble n'était PAS un évènement habituel.

Et pourtant, voilà. De la manière dont Naruto l'avait demandé, aller dîner ensemble semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

… _Est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire… ?_ Se secouant mentalement, Sasuke plaqua un sourire narquois sur son visage pour cacher sa surprise.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Tant que ce ne sont pas des ramen. »

Naruto eut un reniflement amusé. « Hey, j'ai gagné aujourd'hui. Si je dis que c'est ramen » il tira la langue à Sasuke « alors c'est ramen. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas. Sa défaite était assez humiliante sans qu'on ne remue le couteau dans la plaie. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le stand de ramen favori du blond, le regard de Sasuke ne cessait de se glisser vers son compagnon. Il semblait être de bonne humeur au sujet de quelque chose… et ça ne semblait pas être sa victoire sur Sasuke qui l'avait déclenché. Qu'était-ce alors ? Et pourquoi Naruto avait-il demandé à Sasuke de venir avec lui ?

Se trouvant encore dans une autre bataille contre un fard qui arrivait, Sasuke regarda discrètement le garçon plus petit. Avec les années, Naruto s'était développé en un mâle indéniablement attirant. Un peu de son attitude trop bruyante avait été remplacée en route par un charme non sophistiqué… bien qu'il en soit complètement inconscient. Un sourire insolent envoyé juste de la bonne manière avait fait fondre beaucoup de filles de leur âge, particulièrement quand c'était combiné à la sexualité inhérente qui semblait juste irradier du garçon.

D'où est-ce que ça _venait _?

C'était presque comme si la puberté avait décidé de donner à Naruto un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard ou une offre de paix pour adoucir son arrivée tardive. A présent, toutes les positions nonchalantes, sourires narquois ou regards semblaient avoir un sens caché, bien que le garçon les créant n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La base grandissante de ses fans détestait toujours admettre leur attraction envers lui, puisque c'était _Naruto_ après tout, mais elle gagnait quand même en force.

Il supposa que l'inconscience de Naruto était en partie due au fait qu'il était habitué à recevoir des regards pour une raison ou une autre ; il n'avait juste pas encore remarqué le changement d'attitude.

Malheureusement, la croissance soudaine dans ce domaine ne faisait rien pour faciliter la vie de Sasuke.

A chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, chaque fois qu'ils étaient coincés dans des missions ensemble ou perdus dans quelque malheureux pays, Sasuke était forcé de le remarquer. Il devait admirer la belle silhouette du blond, la légère suggestion de sa nature indomptée et ces maudits yeux bleus pendant des HEURES sans s'arrêter…

… Et le pire était qu'il devenait de plus en plus dur de garder **c**es pensées pour lui.

Il était sûr que Naruto ne soupçonnait rien mais les chances que Sasuke se vende accidentellement augmentaient toujours. Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon pâle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et détourna le regard. Il devrait vraiment travailler là-dessus…

« Oh, Sasuke. La terre à Sasuke ! »

Le garçon cligna des yeux alors qu'il observait soudain la main de Naruto s'agitant devant son visage. Se tournant, il regarda sans expression le visage amusé de Naruto.

« Quoi ? »

« Sur quelle planète étais-tu ? Tu étais sur le point de dépasser Ichiraku. » Levant un doigt, il pointa le stand de ramen à côté d'eux. « Tu vois ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux devant le stand pendant un moment avant de grommeler dans sa barbe et de suivre Naruto sous les tentures pendantes. Il croisa les bras sur la table et leur adressa un regard noir pendant que Naruto commandait joyeusement des ramen au miso de porc. _Merde, pourquoi je ne peux pas me concentrer aujourd'hui ? Ce n'a jamais été aussi mauvais, avant._

« Allez accouche. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, Sasuke ? »

Redressant la tête, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Tu semblais vraiment à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui. Tu étais encore moins concentré que moi. »

Sasuke eut un reniflement. « Si c'était vrai, je serais vraiment inquiet. »

« Hey ! Pas de cette attitude avec moi » Naruto lui fit la grimace puis lui fit un sourire éclatant quand leur nourriture fut placée devant eux. Aspirant quelques nouilles, il continua. « Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être si rêveur. Je suis… curieux. »

Sasuke lui adressa un coup d'oeil discret pour ça, son attention à première vue sur sa propre nourriture. _Curieux ? Ou inquiet ?_ Décidant d'ignorer la question, il prit quelques nouilles et les étudia.

« Et toi ? Tu sembles anormalement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui » demanda-t-il d'un ton plat, presque ennuyé. Sur ce, il plaça les nouilles dans sa bouche. _Ok, la question est sortie et je n'ai pas l'air trop intéressé par la réponse. Je me débrouille bien pour l'instant._

Naruto avala une grande bouchée et eut un grand sourire. « Bien sûr que je suis de bonne humeur ! Je t'ai mis une raclée aujourd'hui, j'étais près de battre Ero-Sennin hier et, par-dessus tout… » Naruto se pencha en avant avec un air conspirateur. « Je pense que Sakura-chan commence enfin à me remarquer ! »

Sasuke s'immobilisa, ses baguettes à mi-chemin. « Elle… vraiment ? »

Naruto acquiesça joyeusement, son sourire menaçant de lui fendre les joues en deux. « Il est temps mais ouais ! Elle commence à m'adresser ces _regards_ qu'elle t'adressait toujours. » Retournant à sa nourriture, il adressa à Sasuke un regard narquois. « Il est temps qu'elle comprenne lequel de nous est _vraiment_ le meilleur homme. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard sec mais son estomac était devenu froid. _Si Sakura commence vraiment à aimer Naruto… alors ça veut dire… que tous les deux, ils pourraient…_

Son appétit ayant disparu, Sasuke posa ses baguettes et regarda son bol à moitié vide. _Tous les deux, ils pourraient…_

« Sasuke ? » Naruto s'interrompit pour lever son bol et engloutir le reste de sa commande. Le reposant avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil au bol de Sasuke. « Tu ne vas pas finir ça ? »

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête, poussant le bol vers le blond. « Je… n'ai pas très faim maintenant. »

« Pas… faim ? » Naruto regarda Sasuke comme s'il lui était poussé une autre tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard irrité. « Ca veut dire que je ne me sens pas de me goinfrer de ramen, d'accord ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tendant la main pour se saisir du bol de l'autre garçon. « Qu'importe. Plus pour moi. » Occupé à ingérer le "nouveau" bol, il jeta un regard noir à Sasuke. « Pfff, qu'est-ce qui s'est coincé dans ton cul cette fois ? »

Sasuke écrasa un poing sur le comptoir avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« C'est… rien. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est juste que… je ne me sens pas moi-même dernièrement. »

Naruto le regarda prudemment. « Quelque chose que tu veux partager ? »

« Non. »

« Bien alors. »

Un silence épais s'installa entre eux (d'accord, en ignorant les bruits de ramen étant activement ingurgités). Détournant les yeux, Sasuke se leva.

« Je rentre. »

Sur ce, il commença à sortir du stand mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il vit l'expression étonnamment sérieuse de Naruto.

« Quoi ? »

« Sasuke… tu sais … » Il hésita. « Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. »

_Même si c'est toi le problème ?_ « Je n'ai pas de problème. »

L'expression dans ses yeux lui dit que Naruto ne l'avait pas cru. « Bien alors, s'il s'en présente un » continua-t-il sèchement mais son visage d'éclaira quand il parla. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu peux venir me parler. »

Sasuke ne put s'en empêcher ; il dévisagea Naruto. Celui-ci le regardait avec une vraie inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus et sa prise sur le bras de Sasuke était forte, rassurante. Au fond de sa poitrine, le cœur de Sasuke fit un brusque _boum_.

Rougissant légèrement, il se détourna. « Je… m'en souviendrai. »

Naruto acquiesça, relâchant le bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci ressentit un élan momentané de déception à la perte de contact mais il le fit violemment taire. Incertain quant aux émotions tourbillonnant soudain en lui, Sasuke commença à s'éloigner.

« Oh ! On se voit demain, Sasuke. »

Sasuke ne se retourna pas, sa rougeur augmentant légèrement. « Aa. » Levant brièvement une main, il parcourut les rues qui s'assombrissaient d'un pas brusque.

Alors qu'il marchait, l'image (complétée par la sensation dont il se souvenait) de Naruto à califourchon sur lui se déchaîna dans son esprit. Plusieurs fins alternatives vinrent avec le souvenir, faisant que Sasuke leva une main et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour combattre encore un autre fard.

_Ca va être une loooongue nuit._

La tête penchée, Sasuke autorisa ses pensées à prendre un autre chemin avant de s'embarrasser en public. _Est-ce que Naruto pourrait avoir raison ? Est-ce que Sakura a vraiment des sentiments pour lui maintenant ?_ Son cœur se serra à la pensée de ces deux-là se tenant la main, se faisant des sourires cruches, se penchant pour un…

Poussant un grand soupir, Sasuke leva la tête vers le ciel où les étoiles étincelaient. _Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Et, en plus, si Naruto finit avec elle…_ Fronçant tristement les sourcils, il retourna son regard vers le sol… _Comment puis-je espérer qu'il ressente jamais quelque chose pour moi… ?_

« Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kuuuuun ! »

Tressaillant légèrement, il se retourna pour voir Sakura se précipiter vers lui, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ! » Elle s'arrêta, lui adressant un sourire faussement timide. « Comment était ta journée ? »

Sasuke étrécit légèrement les yeux, se demandant s'il devrait ou non s'embêter à répondre. D'un côté, il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de lui parler – ou de reconnaître son existence, si on allait par-là – mais d'un autre côté…

« Dis… Sakura. »

« Oui ? » Elle s'égaya, excitée par le fait qu'il ait vraiment dit son nom. C'était rare qu'il s'adresse à une fille, même si Sakura avait été sa coéquipière pendant des années.

« Est-ce que tu… aimes Naruto ? » _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être un tel bon à rien pour avoir demandé ?_

« Naruto ? » Ses sourcils se haussèrent. « Je… Et bien… » Rougissant légèrement, elle détourna le regard. « Je veux dire, il est devenu mignon avec les années mais… »

Rassemblant son courage, elle tourna son regard vers lui. Sasuke fit involontairement un pas en arrière. _Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux vraiment pas._

« Tu es… Sasuke-kun, tu es le seul… »

« Ja. » Sasuke tourna sur ses talons, s'éloignant de la fille stupéfaite avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Des plis de stress apparurent sur son front. _Génial. Juste génial. Bien joué, génie, maintenant, non seulement tu sais que les sentiments de Naruto sont encouragés par Sakura mais aussi qu'elle ne retourne toujours pas son intérêt. Maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?_

Sasuke se renfrogna. Même si son cœur se sentait plus léger, sachant que rien ne sortirait de la supposée « attraction » entre Naruto et Sakura – il grimaça à ça – maintenant, il devait se demander s'il devrait faire quelque chose. Devrait-il dire à Naruto d'abandonner – _et de venir vers MOI pour une fois… non, il aurait une crise cardiaque si je disais ça_ – ou devrait-il juste se taire là-dessus, sachant que Naruto prendrait encore un râteau ?

Carrant les épaules, Sasuke lança un regard furieux dans les ténèbres. _Ce n'est pas mon problème. Si Naruto veut lui demander de sortir avec lui, c'est son problème. Il aurait dû abandonner il y a longtemps de toute façon._

Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa maison vide, cette ligne de pensée ne le fit pas se sentir beaucoup mieux.

* * *

« Allez, Sasuke, murmura Naruto d'une voix rauque. Dis-le pour moi. »

Le pâle Uchiwa eut un sourire narquois, passant ses mains sur les cuisses du blond. « Non. » Il frissonna alors que Naruto se penchait, passant le bout de sa langue le long des mâchoires de Sasuke, puis traçait le contour de son oreille.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Déglutissant, les mains de Sasuke glissèrent vers le haut pour saisir les hanches de Naruto, l'attirant vers lui. Il gémit presque à la sensation du cul de Naruto contre son érection.

« Tu… devras me forcer. »

Naruto gloussa contre son oreille. « Je pense que je peux réussir ça. » Avec ça, il commença à gentiment passer ses dents sur la peau de l'Uchiwa, bougeant ses mains des épaules du garçon vers son torse. Ses ongles légèrement acérés parcoururent la peau de Sasuke à travers la chemise bleue sombre, augmentant leur pression quand Sasuke prit une inspiration sifflante.

« Naruto… »

« Dis-le. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir à travers ses yeux mi-clos. « Non. »

En réponse, Naruto roula soudain des hanches vers l'avant, se frottant contre l'aine de Sasuke. Cette fois, celui-ci ne s'embêta pas à retenir un gémissement.

« Dis-le. Ou je me lève. »

Les mains de Sasuke agrippèrent les hanches du garçon. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Naruto eut un sourire ironique, son visage suspendu quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui de Sasuke. « Tu veux parier ? » Il roula à nouveau des hanches.

« _Dieu_ oui. » Il cligna des yeux quand Naruto le repoussa soudain. « Je veux dire non ! »

Sourire ironique toujours en place, Naruto se rapprocha, ses lèvres ne planant qu'à une respiration de lui. « Alors dis-le. »

Les yeux zoomant sur ces lèvres, Sasuke laissa échapper une respiration tremblante.

« Naruto peut me baiser le cul, doo dah, doo dah… »

Naruto gloussa, la vibration se répandant dans le corps de Sasuke. « Bon garçon. »

Fermant les yeux, Sasuke se pencha en avant pour franchir la distance entre eux…

_BEEEP ! BEEEP ! BEEEP ! BEEEP !_

« Quoi ? »

Surpris, Sasuke se redressa dans son lit. Il cligna des yeux flous à cause de la lumière dans sa chambre. _Ma… chambre ? Alors…_

Avec un grognement, il se tourna pour éteindre son réveil. _Le sixième rêve sur Naruto d'affilée. Merveilleux. _Avec un grognement, il jeta un regard mauvais à l'affichage digital rouge vif sur le réveil. _Et ça finit toujours pendant la bonne partie, aussi…_

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Sasuke commença à sortir du lit. Il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain pour ce qui devenait un rituel matinal. Pour la sixième matinée d'affilée et plusieurs autres avant, c'était réveil, lever, penser à Naruto et branlette. C'était embarrassant mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse y faire. Particulièrement quand la situation de la veille n'avait pas du tout arrangé les choses…

Soupirant, Sasuke alluma la douche, pencha la tête sous le jet et commença à s'occuper de son « problème. » Avec de la chance, il ne croiserait pas Naruto ce matin ; la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir le gars à qui il venait juste de penser en se branlant. Même _lui _aurait des problèmes dans CETTE situation.

Alors qu'il s'habillait, Sasuke dut réfléchir à ces sentiments ennuyeux qui continuaient de l'assaillir à chaque fois qu'il était près du garçon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de béguin auparavant ou qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit avant – même si ces occasions étaient peu nombreuses et espacées – mais cette obsession constante devenait… inquiétante.

Fronçant les sourcils, il décida de ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus maintenant. Il n'était pas vraiment pour l'autoévaluation à moins que ça n'implique son frère, et les sentiments étaient… périlleux. Particulièrement étant donné la possibilité probable qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques s'ils étaient exposés. Ce serait probablement mieux s'il les ignorait juste, ignorait ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était proche de Naruto, ignorait le garçon lui-même…

… _Ouais. Ce sera facile. Ignore juste ton attirance pour lui et ce sera comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé._

… _C'est ça._

* * *

Merci à Kestrel-chan pour sa bêta lecture.


	2. Groovy

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Breaking Sasuke_ de AkaiTsume.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Naruto ! Oh ! Par ici ! »

« Naruto-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Naruto, crétin, ne mets pas ça là ! »

_C'est ça. Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. « Ce sera faciiiile. »_

_Ah._

Sasuke s'appuya sur un mur dans une allée sombre alors que ses pairs, des villageois plus vieux et des plus jeunes, travaillaient à mettre en place les stands pour le festival de l'été. Des banderoles et des bannières vivement colorées étaient suspendues à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables et l'air était rempli d'un brouhaha de voix discutant entre elles et de l'odeur de la nourriture déjà cuisinée.

Et au milieu de tout ça se tenait Naruto.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, celui-ci leva deux énormes planches de bois sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers les stands qui en étaient aux premières étapes de leur construction. Un garçon plus petit que lui se faufila dans son dos, serrant fort une canette explosive dans ses mains.

« Dis, Naruto-niichan ? »

« Hein ? » Clignant des yeux, Naruto se retourna.

« SURPRISE ! »

_POUF !_

Toussant, Naruto secoua violement la tête pour disperser les confettis et la fumée. Agrippant toujours fortement le bois, il gronda le garçon riant.

« Konohamaru ! Attends juste que je pose ça, espèce de sale gosse ! »

Le garçon s'enfuit en gloussant et tira la langue. « C'est toi qui me l'as appris, Naruto-nii ! »

« C'est le _problème_ ! Arrête d'être un aussi bon élève ! »

Les observateurs ne firent que glousser et secouèrent la tête alors que les deux garçons continuaient leur chicane, la plupart retournant au travail. Sasuke se permit un petit sourire. Naruto avait l'air ridicule avec deux planches aussi grandes que lui sur chaque épaule, des serpentins et des confettis pendant de ses cheveux et de son nez, sa langue fermement sortie.

Comme si un écho était apparu sur son radar, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers Sasuke. Celui-ci fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire de son visage, presque en synchronisation avec l'arrivée du sourire ironique sur celui de Naruto. Le blond bondit vers lui et s'arrêta, posant une planche de bois sur le sol et s'appuyant dessus.

« Eh bien, ça, si ce n'est pas une surprise ! Le prince de glace Uchiwa est vraiment dans la même zone que des gens qui _halète_ ont des relations sociales ? Ne devrais-tu pas être de l'autre côté de la ville en ce moment ? »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard froid. « Est-ce que je t'ennuie en étant là ? »

Naruto eut un reniflement. « Non, mais je pense qu'il y aura tout un article là-dessus dans le journal demain. Je parie que le gars derrière toi est en train de prendre des photos en ce moment. »

_Je ne me retournerai pas pour regarder. Je ne me retournerai pas._

Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse et changea de position, appuyé contre le mur.

« S'il y a un article sur moi, ce sera juste à côté de celui sur toi et le fait que tu aies détruit la moitié du festival en un coup. »

« Hey ! C'était _un stand_ et seulement _une fois !_ Est-ce que vous allez enfin me lâcher, avec ça ? »

Kiba, qui travaillait à clouer une pancarte, un panneau en bois en haut d'un stand – ou juste à donner de joyeux coups de marteau, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment sûr – jeta un coup d'œil en bas et eut un reniflement.

« Naruto, comment pourrions-nous te lâcher avec ça ? Tout ce dont je me souviens est toi, un chaos indescriptible et _beaucoup_ de poissons rouges. C'était hilarant ! »

Ino releva les yeux de ses arrangements floraux. « Est-ce qu'il n'a pas dit qu'il avait un poisson coincé dans son yukata ? »

« C'était _une tortue qui mordait_ ! Cette maudite bête essayait de creuser un trou à travers ma poitrine en me mordant ! »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve près de ton cul ! »

« Est-ce que vous allez _enfin arrêter_ ? » Se renfrognant, Naruto lança un regard glacé à ses amis. « Je ne peux rien rater sans que vous ne la rameniez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas si on peut, non. » Kiba lui adressa un grand sourire.

Naruto soupira puis se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à Sasuke qui était occupé à faire disparaître un sourire. « Arrête de te moquer de moi et aide-nous à installer, espèce de gros paresseux. »

Sasuke attrapa la planche de bois qui lui était brusquement lancée avec un sourire narquois. « Je pensais que Shikamaru détenait ce titre. »

Chouji gloussa, la bouche pleine de chips. « Et il en est fier, donc tu devrais faire attention à ne pas le donner à quelqu'un d'autre comme ça. »

Le garçon en question leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'importe. Ca va aussi à Sasuke. » Lui adressant un regard du coin de l'œil, il commença à avancer le long de la rangée de stands. « Allez viens, ils ont besoin de matériel, là-bas. »

Sasuke suivit Naruto d'un air perplexe, luttant difficilement pour ne pas laisser son regard voyager le long du dos du blond et se concentrer sur ce cul ferme et musclé… ce dont il ne savait rien puisqu'il ne regardait pas. Juré.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke décida qu'aussi longtemps que son regard _était_ dans cette zone, il pouvait aussi bien jauger le style atroce du garçon -et c'était un euphémisme. En l'honneur de la chaude journée, il avait laissé tomber sa veste orange – est-ce qu'il réalisait à quel point il était canon dans un t-shirt noir ?– mais le pantalon orange vif était toujours là. Il était enroulé en bas mais, malgré tout, il devait être chaud.

… En y repensant, est-ce que Naruto avait jamais porté des shorts ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une autre fois que celle où Naruto était allé nager et où il avait attrapé des poissons dans son boxer – _non, __je ne vais pas penser à ça._ Ce type n'avait-il donc jamais chaud ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke entendit à peine un bruit de bois qui craquait et un juron étranglé. Jetant un coup d'œil en l'air, il vit un panneau en bois se détacher d'un côté et commencer à basculer vers le bas…

… Et Naruto qui ne faisait pas attention.

Sasuke réagit avant de pouvoir réfléchir. Laissant tomber sa charge, il se précipita vers son coéquipier. Il avait dû appeler son nom, parce que Naruto se retourna et eut juste le temps de lui adresser un regard confus avant que Sasuke ne les fasse tomber tous les deux au sol. L'écriteau manqua la tête de Sasuke de quelques centimètres et il sentit un léger courant d'air alors qu'il passait près de lui.

Haletant, Sasuke ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Il pouvait sentir le torse de Naruto se soulever et s'abaisser sous lui et cette… _chaleur_ émanant du corps du blond semblait s'imprégner dans la peau du garçon pâle. Grognant, il se força à se mettre à genoux et jeta un regard noir à Naruto.

« Idiot ! Est-ce que tu ne fais jamais attention ? Le panneau était sur le point de… » Il s'arrêta pour éviter le panneau alors que celle-ci se balançait en arrière. « … te flanquer un coup ! Même un bébé l'aurait vu venir ! »

La mine quelque peu surprise de Naruto se changea en une expression mauvaise. « Eh bien, _excuse-moi_ d'avoir des choses plus importantes à l'esprit ! »

Sasuke eut un reniflement de dérision. « Ah, ouais. Comme _quoi _? »

« Comme… » Le regard de Naruto s'intensifia, surprenant Sasuke qui haussa les sourcils. Le blond attrapa le col de celui-ci et le tira, s'arrêtant quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Poussant un petit cri surpris, Sasuke regarda les yeux intenses de Naruto et sentit un rougissement s'emparer brutalement de son visage.

_Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire ironique étira lentement les lèvres de Naruto. Déglutissant difficilement, il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur alors que les paupières de Naruto s'abaissaient à moitié. Il le fixa avec fascination alors que ses lèvres commençaient à bouger.

« Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment dû laisser ce truc te frapper. »

« H-hein ? » Clignant des yeux, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil en l'air et vit le panneau se balancer lentement pour s'arrêter au-dessus de sa tête. Là où il était assis un instant auparavant, l'écriteau l'aurait frappé en revenant si Naruto ne l'avait pas…

… tiré pour le mettre hors de portée.

… Merde.

Rougissant et furieux d'être incapable de le cacher, Sasuke se remit rapidement debout. Gloussant, Naruto fit de même.

« … Mais je suppose que je t'en devais une, vu que tu m'as sauvé en premier. » Se tournant, Naruto se saisit du panneau et le releva, tendant le bout libre à un adolescent qui s'excusait avec profusion. « Hey, ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke n'écouta pas les paroles rassurantes de Naruto, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et détournant le regard. Quelque chose tremblait profondément en lui. La manière dont il avait réagi quand Naruto l'avait tiré hors de danger… Est-ce qu'il suspectait quelque chose ? Avait-il même remarqué ? Prenant de lentes inspirations, Sasuke essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, toujours rapides.

_J'aurais pu jurer, avec cette expression dans les yeux, qu'il allait m'embrasser. _Une pensée horrible vint à l'esprit de Sasuke. _Est-il possible… qu'il sache ? Et qu'il soit juste en train de jouer avec moi ?_

Son cœur se glaçant, il se tourna pour adresser à Naruto ce qu'il espéra être un regard inexpressif. Naruto se penchait pour reprendre la planche de bois qu'il avait laissée tomber.

« Bien, ce n'est pas cassé. Iruka-sensei m'aurait assassiné » grommela-t-il. Se redressant, il cligna des yeux devant Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? »

Sasuke secoua lentement la tête. « Rien. »

Haussant un sourcil, Naruto se détourna et continua à suivre leur chemin d'origine. « Tu sais, tu deviens plus étrange chaque jour, Sasuke. Vraiment. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Sasuke alla chercher sa planche et suivit Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant au comportement du blond. Il bavardait avec animation avec les personnes qu'ils croisaient, continuait et lançait une pique ou deux à Sasuke de temps en temps. S'il savait au sujet des sentiments de Sasuke pour lui, il n'agirait pas aussi normalement, pas vrai ? Et Naruto n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à jouer avec les émotions et pensées des autres… Il était trop direct.

… Non. Naruto ne pouvait rien soupçonner. Il aurait déjà demandé une explication.

Poussant un petit soupir de soulagement, Sasuke pressa le pas. Ce ne fut que quand il était déjà en train d'aider à couper du bois et à clouer qu'il y repensa.

… _Mais, s'il ne soupçonne rien…_

… _C'était quoi ce regard quand il m'a tiré ?_

* * *

« Oh ! Sasuke ! Naruto ! »

Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête de la bannière qu'ils accrochaient – Sasuke n'était toujours pas sûr de la raison exacte pour laquelle il se pliait aux désirs de Naruto en aidant – pour voir Kiba courir vers eux. Le garçon débraillé leur sourit, Akamaru à ses pieds.

« Je fais une fête ce soir chez moi. Vous venez ? »

Naruto s'égailla visiblement. « Et comment ! Quelle heure ? »

« Vers onze heure. » Il se tourna pour regarder Sasuke. « Et toi ? Tu viens ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour décliner l'invitation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire dans la soirée mais il n'était pas du genre à être social. Il préférait passer la nuit seul plutôt que coincé à bavarder de tout et de rien avec ses pairs de plus en plus ivres.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je serai là. »

Sasuke espéra qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi surpris qu'il l'était en réalité quand les deux autres lui adressèrent un regard étonné. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient parce qu'il le pensait lui-même : _Uchiwa Sasuke vient juste d'accepter de venir à une fête ?_

… _Est-ce que l'enfer vient de geler ou est-ce que c'est simplement moi qui pète les plombs ?_

Kiba se reprit le premier, souriant narquoisement alors qu'il se retournait pour partir. « Très bien alors. À plus tard. »

Sasuke le regarda partir, observant Naruto du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci le regardait toujours étrangement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, irrité. Naruto cligna des yeux, secouant la tête comme s'il sortait violement de ses pensées.

« Rien. » Attachant son bout de la bannière, Naruto adressa à Sasuke un sourire un peu faux. « Je dois y aller. Je dois faire quelques courses pour Iruka-sensei. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Et je dois savoir ça parce que… ? »

Naruto lui adressa un regard revêche. « Oublie ça. À ce soir, Sasuke. »

Le garçon pâle dut contenir le frisson qui le parcourut à ces mots. D'accord, ils allaient juste à une fête ensemble, mais de la manière dont Naruto avait dit ça, ça ressemblait presque à un rendez-vous.

… _C'est ça. Dans tes rêves, Uchiwa._

Secouant la tête, il finit d'attacher la bannière au poteau. _Le jour où ça arrivera, des cochons construiront un nid dans mes cheveux et y pondront des œufs._

* * *

Le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, de la musique forte et des adolescents qui riaient entourait Sasuke alors qu'il traînait sur le canapé de Kiba, sa propre boisson à la main. La plupart des invités étaient déjà bien partis pour être ivres, particulièrement Kiba. L'ami des chiens avait, en ce moment, un bras passé autour des épaules d'une Hinata rougissante et il parlait avec animation d'une chose stupide ou d'une autre avec Naruto.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke prit une autre gorgée de sa seule boisson de la soirée. C'était assez ennuyeux de devoir faire face à une foule d'ivrognes, il n'avait pas besoin de devenir l'un d'entre eux.

« Hey ! Jouons à action ou vérité ! »

Tout le monde jeta des coups d'œil alentour au cri inattendu. Quelqu'un d'autre répondit : « alors qu'on a bu ? »

« C'est là que c'est le plus drôle, crétin ! »

Kiba eut un sourire narquois, attirant délicatement une Hinata protestant doucement. « Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Que tous ceux qui veulent jouer viennent ici et s'installent. »

Quelques personnes riant et titubant à cause de l'alcool entourèrent la table contre laquelle le garçon s'appuyait. Dès que le nombre de participants le satisfit, Kiba commença le jeu.

« Très bien… Sakura. Action ou vérité ? »

« Heu… Vérité. »

Kiba réfléchit un long moment. « Qui était ton premier baiser ? »

La jeune fille rougit fortement, jetant des coups d'œil à Sasuke. « Eh bien…Heu…Je ne me souviens pas vraiment… »

« Allez, Sakura ! Accouche ! »

Elle joua maladroitement avec son verre, grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Les autres se penchèrent en avant. Naruto appuya son menton dans sa main.

« Avec qui est-ce que c'était, Sakura-chan ? »

Elle releva son menton d'un air de défi. « Ce… C'était avec Ino, d'accord ? »

Un grand brouhaha éclata.

« Pas possible ! Toi et _Ino ?_ »

« J'arrive pas à le croire. »

« Putain, je _savais _que cette obsession pour Sasuke était une couverture ! »

Les poings serrés, Sakura s'écria : « Nous avions sept ans, ok ? Nous voulions voir de quoi parlaient les filles plus grandes que nous ! »

Par dessus les cris, Naruto lui adressa un sourire insolent et passa un bras sur ses épaules. « Je peux te montrer ce dont parlaient les grandes filles, Sakura-ch… »

Un poing au visage le fit taire assez efficacement.

Essayant de recouvrer sa dignité perdue, Sakura choisit sa victime. « Hinata. Action ou vérité ? »

« A… Action. » Elle rougit mais garda une expression assurée. Elle essayait toujours de briser sa coquille et maintenant était un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour le faire !

« Hum. » Sakura tapota son menton de son doigt. Soudainement, elle sourit. « Embrasse Kiba. »

« Qu… Quoi ? » C'était incroyable, les époustouflantes teintes de rouge que le visage humain pouvait atteindre. Bégayant nerveusement dans sa barbe, elle se tourna vers Kiba, qui adopta un énorme sourire.

« Sakura, je t'aime ! » cria-t-il, juste avant d'entourer Hinata de ses bras, de la pencher en arrière et de planter ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Parmi les sifflets et les encouragements, Hinata parvint à choquer et ravir tout le monde en agrippant les cheveux de Kiba et en l'attirant plus près. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, elle sourit timidement, prit son verre et en but une longue gorgée. Se calmant, elle permit à son sourire de s'agrandir alors que le bras de Kiba entourait fermement sa taille.

« D'accord… Chouji. Action ou vérité ? »

Le garçon un peu gros eut un grand sourire. « Vérité. »

« Pour qui… Pour qui as-tu eu le plus long béguin ? »

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment. « Sakajima-san. »

Les autres clignèrent des yeux.

« La… dame qui tient le restaurant debarbecue ? » demanda lentement Kiba.

« Ouais ! » Chouji eut un grand sourire. « Sa cuisine est la meilleure ! » Il se pencha alors que plusieurs grognements amusés retentissaient et qu'il recevait des claques amicales. « C'est vrai ! »

Gloussant, Naruto prit une autre gorgée de son – lequel était-ce, quatrième ? Cinquième ? – verre. « Très bien alors. Chouji, à ton tour. Qui est ta victime ? »

Le garçon fit la moue, regardant pensivement Naruto. Soudainement, son visage s'éclaira et il désigna le garçon devant lui.

« Naruto, action ou vérité ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris, mais baissa son verre et eut un sourire ironique.

« Action. Vas-y, barbecue boy ! »

Chouji réfléchit intensément pendant un long moment, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui et grommelant dans sa barbe. Finalement, son regard s'éclaira en se posant sur Sasuke, qui ne faisait que regarder le jeu avec un vague intérêt. Un sourire saoul s'installa sur le visage du gros garçon.

« Je te défie… de faire un strip-tease et de faire une lap-dance à Sasuke ! »

Un énorme chahut éclata alors que Naruto laissait tomber son verre. Sa mâchoire s'affaissa et il bégaya.

« Tu veux que je fasse _quoi _? »

_Tu veux qu'il fasse QUOI ?_

Riant aux éclats, Kiba lui mit une claque dans le dos. « Allez mec ! Donne un bon spectacle à l'Uchiwa ! » Il adressa un sourire de défi à Naruto. « A moins que tu ne sois trop poule mouillée pour le faire. »

« Tu vas voir si je suis une poule mouillée ! »

Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu bouger s'il l'avait voulu. Il était à peu près sûr que son cœur venait de s'arrêter et de la sueur se forma sur ses mains et son front.

_Naruto va me faire une lap-dance ?_ Il cligna des yeux, résistant au besoin de se pincer. Ça allait être la concrétisation des rêves – et des cauchemars – de Sasuke, si c'était vrai. _Peut-être que ce panneau m'a VRAIMENT touché, tout à l'heure._

Avec un sourire narquois, Naruto avala le reste de son verre. « Je vais vous montrer les gars. Uzumaki Naruto n'a peur de rien ! » Il se dirigea vers la stéréo à grands pas, changea le CD et choisit une chanson. Son sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres, il se dirigea avec détermination vers Sasuke et prit une pose jambes bien écartées devant celui-ci, ses mains plantées sur ses hanches. Sasuke ne pouvait que lever la tête pour le regarder, une expression de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture sur le visage.

Après un petit instant, la musique commença.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love – Je suis trop sexy pour mon amour, trop sexy pour mon amour_

_Love's going to leave meeee. – L'amour va me quitter_

Alors que la musique débutait, Naruto commença à danser devant Sasuke, ses hanches animées d'un mouvement circulaire et faisant rouler ses épaules La prise de Sasuke sur son verre se resserra dangereusement. _Que quelqu'un me dise que ce n'est pas réellement en train d'arriver…_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, - Je suis trop sexy pour ma chemise. Trop sexy pour ma chemise_

_So sexy it huuuurts. – Tellement sexy que ça fait mal_

Sur ce, Naruto passa ses mains sur son torse, attrapa le col de son t-shirt et le déchira en deux sur toute la longueur de son torse. Sasuke sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors que Naruto avait un sourire goguenard et enlevait les restes de son t-shirt, les lui lançant au visage.

_I'm too sexy for Milan. Too sexy for Milan, - Je suis trop sexy pour Milan,_

_New York_ _and Japan. – New York et le Japon_

_And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party. – Et je suis trop sexy pour votre fête. Trop sexy pour votre fête_

_No way I'm disco dancing! – Pas moyen que je danse le disco._

À ce moment de la chanson, Naruto eu un mouvement du bassin qui força Sasuke à avaler brutalement le reste de son verre. _Grand dieu…_

_I'm a model, you know what I mean, - Je suis un modèle, tu sais ce que je veux dire_

_When I do my little turn on the __catwalk__. – Quand je fais mon petit tour sur les podiums_

_Yeah, on the __catwal__k. On the __catwal__k yeah, - Ouais, sur les podiums. Sur les podiums ouais,_

_I do my little turn on the __catwalk__. – Je fais mon petit tour sur les podiums._

A la pause suivante dans le tempo, Naruto s'approcha, posant une main de chaque côté de Sasuke, à hauteur de ses épaules, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Naruto ota l'une de ses mains pour la passer le long de son torse nu, ses muscles jouant alors qu'il continuait à danser. La prise de Sasuke sur le t-shirt de Naruto – il l'avait attrapé par réflexe quand Naruto le lui avait lancé – se resserra et il se trouva à le placer stratégiquement sur son aine.

_I'm too sexy for my car. Too sexy for my car, - Je suis trop sexy pour ma voiture. Trop sexy pour ma voiture_

_Too sexy by far. – Trop sexy de beaucoup_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat. Too sexy for my hat, - Et je suis trop sexy pour mon chapeau. Trop sexy pour mon chapeau._

_What do you think about that? – Que penses-tu de ça ?_

Sur ces paroles, il arracha son hitai-ate de son front et le lança dans la pièce.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean, - Je suis un modèle, tu sais ce que je veux dire_

_When I do my little turn on the __catwalk__. – Quand je fais mon petit tour sur les podiums_

_Yeah, on the __catwal__k. On the __catwal__k yeah, - Ouais, sur les podiums. Sur les podiums ouais,_

_I shake my little touche on the __catwalk__. – Je secoue ma petite touche sur les podiums._

Devinez ce qu'il fit à cet instant.

A la pause suivante dans sa danse, Naruto tendit la main vers sa braguette. Sasuke eut juste le temps de penser : _Il ne peut pas vraiment prévoir de…_

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa pensée, le pantalon de Naruto lui atterrit sur le visage.

Presque effrayé de regarder, Sasuke enroula ses doigts autour du tissu et l'enleva lentement de son visage. Naruto était là, se tenant devant lui en boxer, faisant de longs mouvements fluides, semblables à des vagues, avec le haut de son corps. Sasuke dut presque vérifier qu'il ne bavait pas.

Il commençait définitivement à avoir un problème…

_I'm too sexy for my… too sexy for my… too sexy for my… - Je suis trop sexy pour mon… trop sexy pour mon… trop sexy pour mon…_

Naruto grimpa soudain sur le canapé, plaçant un genou de chaque côté de Sasuke. Le garçon rougissant jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto alors qu'il souriait, poursuivant les mouvements circulaires de ses hanches BEAUCOUP plus près de Sasuke.

Le petit « problème » de Sasuke devint tout simplement BEAUCOUP plus gros.

Sasuke sentit un filet de sang couler de son nez. Tressaillant, il se dépêcha de mettre une main dessous pour arrêter le flot. Ses yeux suivirent, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les hanches de Naruto alors qu'elles remuaient et ondulaient devant lui.

_Dieu aide moi, donne-moi de la force…_

_Cuz_ _I'm a model. You know what I mean – Parce que je suis un modèle. Tu sais ce que je veux dire_

_As I do my little turn on the __catwalk__. – Alors que je fais mon petit tour sur les podiums._

_Yeah on the catwalk. On the __catwalk__, yeah, - Ouais sur les podiums. Sur les podiums ouais,_

_I shake my little touche on the __catwalk__. – Je secoue ma petite touche sur les podiums._

Naruto chanta ce couplet, plaçant ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et le caressant hardiment. Sasuke dut lutter pour continuer à respirer, ses mains menaçant de déchirer les vêtements qu'il tenait. Il retint un halètement, quand Naruto fit l'impensable…

… Il laissa tomber ses hanches sur celles de Sasuke et commença à onduler.

_Oh DIEU._

Sasuke tremblait à cause des efforts qu'il faisait pour se retenir. Peut-être que Naruto avait assez bu pour faire ça mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas prétendre à la même excuse. Qu'importe ce qui était en train de se passer, il DEVAIT garder ses mains pour lui, il devait…

Mordant sa lèvre, il essaya de son mieux d'ignorer les sensations merveilleuses que Naruto créait dans son bas-ventre.

… Attendez. _QUOI ?_

_I'm too sexy for my cat. Too sexy for my cat, - Je suis trop sexy pour mon chat. Trop sexy pour mon chat,_

_Poor pussy. Poor pussy cat! – Pauvre chaton. Pauvre, pauvre chaton !_

Naruto se pencha alors en avant et ronronna dans l'oreille de Sasuke. Celui-ci déglutit convulsivement, essayant d'invoquer des pensées heureuses, essayant de trouver un endroit heureux…

…Ce qui ne marchait pas du tout, parce que ce fil de pensée continuait à le ramener juste ICI.

_I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love, - Je suis trop sexy pour mon amour. Trop sexy pour mon amour_

_Love's going to leave me... – L'amour va me quitter…_

Naruto se leva brusquement, prenant une pose théâtrale. Il chanta le dernier vers.

« And I'm too sexy for this song _(Et je suis trop sexy pour cette chanson)_ ! »

Leurs amis se mirent à crier et à rire et Naruto leur adressa un grand sourire. Quelques filles sifflèrent.

« Merci pour le spectacle, Naruto ! »

« Je pense que Sasuke l'a plus apprécié que nous ! »

Sasuke tressaillit à ces paroles, faisant disparaître la stupéfaction de son visage. Agrippant les vêtements de Naruto sur son aine pour cacher les effets de la petite « danse » de Naruto, il s'enfonça dans son siège.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir pendant une SEMAINE après ça…_

Acceptant les compliments et les applaudissements avec gratitude, Naruto se retourna, s'inclina profondément – présentant à Sasuke une jolie vue de son derrière – et se redressa, luiadressant un clin d'œil suggestif par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu peux les garder. Prends-les comme des souvenirs. »

Le rougissement de Sasuke s'accentua contre son gré et il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé ultra-moelleux. Ignorant les sifflets et les plaisanteries amusées et « remplies de bonnes intentions » lui étant adressés, Sasuke lutta pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke voulait vraiment, passionnément se soûler.

Quelques temps plus tard, quand les gens eurent l'air d'avoir vaguement oublié le jeu et la danse de Naruto, Sasuke se leva et s'excusa, puis se rendit dans la cuisine. S'appuyant lourdement contre l'évier, il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Naruto… gémit-il doucement. Est-ce que tu es complètement aveugle ? Peux-tu honnêtement n'avoir aucune idée de ce que tu me _fais_ ! »

« Peut-être que c'est à _lui_ que tu devrais dire ça »

Sasuke fit un bond de presque deux mètres, se retournant vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec un Kiba très saoul et souriant avec perplexité.

« S'il te fait tant d'effet que ça, peut-être que tu devrais le lui _dire_. »

Sasuke bégaya et, butant sur les mots, tenta de nier mais un simple regard au visage de Kiba lui dit qu'il gaspillait sa salive. Fermant la bouche, il se retourna et fixa l'évier. Normalement, il aurait ignoré le garçon ivre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille mais quelque chose au fond de lui voulait, juste cette fois, discuter de ce qui lui arrivait.

« … Et puis quoi ? Naruto n'est pas intéressé par moi. Je ne ferais que m'humilier » répondit-il enfin.

Kiba secoua la tête, prenant une gorgée de son verre. « Et comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi ? »

« Il est hétéro. »

Kiba haussa un sourcil. « Tu es sûr ? »

Sasuke se tourna et lui adressa un regard incrédule. « Tu es sérieux ? Naruto est épris de Sakura depuis _des_ _années_. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu _une seule fois _sous-entendre qu'il avait d'autres penchants. Bien sûr qu'il est hétéro. »

« Tu sais … » Kiba s'avança, plaça son verre sur le comptoir et darda un regard sévère sur Sasuke. « Le fait que Naruto aime les filles ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas aussi les mecs. »

Sasuke tressaillit. « Mais… il n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit qui sous-entendrait qu'il pourrait être, même vaguement, intéressé par les mecs. »

« … Mais il t'a montré de l'intérêt. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais avoir tort, mais j'ai toujours pensé sentir cette… électricité qui émanait de vous deux. Je n'y ai jamais trop pensé mais peut-être… »

« C'est impossible. » Sasuke secoua la tête en une ferme dénégation. « Naruto n'en a pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qui l'a jamais intéressé chez moi, c'est la rivalité et l'amitié, rien de plus. »

Il tourna son regard pour regarder tristement par la fenêtre. « Rien de plus. »

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, comment le sauras-tu jamais si tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? Tu prévois de te taire sur le fait que tu es amoureux de lui jusqu'à ce que soit trop tard ? »

Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement. « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, a… am… »

« Amoureux, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas dur à prononcer, remarqua sèchement Kiba. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe. _Vraiment ?_ Ca expliquerait certainement son obsession quasi-constante du blond et ses émotions exacerbées quand le garçon était dans les parages…

_Je… J'aime Naruto ?_

Rougissant furieusement, Sasuke se détourna. Il enregistra à peine le son de la liqueur remplissant un verre vide alors qu'il luttait pour ramener ses pensées incohérentes dans le bon ordre. Quand le verre lui fut soudain mis sous le nez, il sursauta presque.

« Tiens. Peut-être que ça te déridera. » Kiba regarda Sasuke prendre une gorge hésitante. « Ecoute, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de savoir si tu décides de le dire à Naruto ou de garder ça secret jusqu'à la fin des temps mais je vais te dire un truc. Si tu gardes ça pour toi, que tu laisses tomber et qu'il finit avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras satisfait ? Ca arrivera, si tu ne dis rien. Il se mariera, aura des enfants, qu'importe, et tu n'auras même pas tenté ta _chance_. »

Il tourna les talons et commença à sortir de la cuisine. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il ajouta une dernière réflexion alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

« Si ça arrive, seras-tu capable de vivre avec toi-même ? »

Sasuke le regarda partir puis médita sur sa boisson.

_Seras-tu capable de vivre avec toi-même ?_

_Lâche._

Serrant les dents, il leva le verre et en avala tout le contenu.

* * *

Naruto posa son verre presque plein alors que la fête commençait à s'apaiser. Habilléavec un jogging emprunté à Kiba, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. A part Lee, à qui tout le monde avait interdit de boire, il semblait être la seule personne qui n'était pas complètement saoule.

Un des bénéfices d'avoir Kyuubi. Il pouvait _définitivement bien_ tenir l'alcool.

Le petit sourire de Naruto se fana quand il vit Sasuke qui s'appuyait avec irritation contre le mur, encore un autre verre à la main. Sasuke, que Naruto avait d'abord pensé être un buveur modéré, avait soudain semblé être en mission pour devenir horriblement et totalement pété, buvant verre sur verre. Il avait même participé à six des sept jeux à boire, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto regarda Sasuke adresser un nouveau Regard de la Mort à une autre admiratrice, avant de retourner à son verre. Alors que la nuit avançait, les aptitudes limitées de Sasuke pour être sociable avaient complètement disparu. Soupirant, Naruto se redressa de la table sur laquelle il s'appuyait et alla vers l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci l'observa alors qu'il approchait, un regard prudent et étréci, fixant avec hésitation le visage de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dobe ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! » Naruto regarda Sasuke perdre l'équilibre et trébucher quelques pas loin du mur avant qu'il ne se rattrape. Il soupira encore.

« D'accord, tu as assez bu. » Ignorant les protestations de Sasuke, Naruto lui arracha son verre et lui attrapa le bras, le conduisant vers la porte.

« Putain, où on va ? »

« A la maison. Tu es bourré, Sasuke. »

« Et pas toi ? » Sasuke se pencha en avant et cligna des yeux flous pour regarder le visage de Naruto. « Hein. Je suppose que non. Merde. » Se redressant, il passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. « Tu as bu beaucoup plus que moi. »

« Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Allez, viens maintenant, Sasuke. » Il fit gentiment avancer son ami titubant vers la porte, appelant Kiba en passant. « Je te ramènerai tes fringues demain, d'accord ? »

Kiba lui fit signe. « Ouais, bien sûr, fais comme tu veux » Il eut soudain un sourire narquois en remarquant Sasuke. « Vas-y, Uchiwa ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Confus, Naruto le regarda sans comprendre alors que Sasuke grognait simplement en réponse, un fard s'installant sur ses joues déjà rouges.

_De quoi parlent-ils ?_

Haussant les épaules, Naruto aida Sasuke à descendre les quelques marches devant la porte de Kiba. Il gloussa légèrement quand Sasuke trébucha.

« Doucement, Beau Gosse. Il n'y a pas d'urgence à ce que ton visage refasse connaissance avec le sol. »

Sasuke s'arrêta, regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

« … Tu penses que je suis beau ? »

« Hein ? » Naruto cligna des yeux alors que Sasuke s'avançait brusquement, rapprochant son visage du celui du blond.

« Est-ce que… tu penses que je suis beau, Naruto ? »

Pour quelque étrange raison, Naruto se trouva à essayer de s'empêcher de rougir. « Eh bien, je… » Se reprenant, il adressa un sourire froid à Sasuke. « Je suis sûr que ton équipe de fangirls peut répondre à ça. »

Sasuke grogna, baissant la tête et adressant un regard noir au sol. « La tienne aussi. »

« Quoi ? » Naruto haussa un sourcil.

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Rien. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans un silence relatif jusqu'à la maison de Sasuke. Après que celui-ci a trébuché pour la troisième fois, Naruto passa le bras gauche du brun par-dessus ses épaules et passa son bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, lui donnant tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il aurait pu jurer que Sasuke rougissait, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

… Mais là encore, beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens.

Il n'arrêtait pas de surprendre l'Uchiwa à le regarder avec une lueur particulière dans les yeux et celui-ci semblait rougir à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. Au début, il s'était demandé si Sasuke avait attrapé quelque chose mais après un moment, il avait remarqué que Sasuke faisait des pauses bizarres et avait d'étranges hésitations pendant leurs discussions et leurs combats. C'était comme s'il essayait de ne pas montrer quelque chose mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Pas que le fait de s'inquiéter lui ait apporté des réponses : Sasuke était presque aussi ouvert qu'une prison de haute sécurité.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Naruto parvint à les amener jusqu'à la porte de la maison de Sasuke. Il s'arrêta, regardant le brun, patientant.

« Vas-tu ouvrir la porte ou bien vais-je devoir te laisser en tas sur les marches ? »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard qui signifiait « j'essaye de comprendre ce que tu me racontes ». « Je vais l'ouvrir. ». Il fouilla gauchement dans ses poches, en retira enfin ses clés et déverrouilla sa porte.

« … Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à te ramener à la maison avec moi ce soir. »

« Quoi ? » Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers lui, alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte et de les faire passer sans se cogner dans l'encadrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Rien, Uzumaki. »

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Sasuke repoussa Naruto et alla jusqu'à la cuisine en titubant. Curieux, Naruto le suivit.

Il fronça les sourcils quand Sasuke sortit un verre et une bouteille de scotch d'un placard.

« Pas moyen. Tu vas continuer à boire ? »

« Je suis chez moi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je bois maintenant ? »

Naruto s'avança et arracha le verre et la bouteille de la faible poigne de Sasuke. « Tu vas déjà avoir une monstrueuse gueule de bois, idiot. Arrête d'empirer les choses ! »

Sasuke se renfrogna. « Putain, pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'arrêtes pas d'être un aussi bon 'ami' et que tu ne te casses pas ! »

Reposant violement verre et bouteille sur le comptoir, Naruto se tourna vers lui. « Merde, super, les remerciements que j'obtiens pour avoir essayé de prendre soin de toi ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi _toute la_ _semaine_, trou du cul, et maintenant tu essaies de me jeter dehors ! »

Sasuke le regarda, soudain très concentré. « Tu étais… inquiet pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, crétin ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai invité à dîner hier ? »

Les yeux couleur nuit de Sasuke semblèrent s'assombrir alors qu'il regardait Naruto. Après un moment, Naruto tressaillit sous la pression.

« C'est quoi ton problème, maintenant ? »

Sasuke ne sembla pas l'entendre. Acquiesçant imperceptiblement, il s'avança.

« J'ai pris ma décision. »

« Hein ? » Naruto fit un pas en arrière alors que Sasuke avançait, s'arrêtant quand il sentit la table de la cuisine cogner contre ses jambes. « Quelle décision ? »

Sasuke s'avança encore, plantant une main de chaque côté Naruto sur la table et se penchant en avant.

« Je ne laisse pas tomber. »

« Hein ? Sasuke, que… _humph_ ! »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir comme des soucoupes alors que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par un Sasuke très désinhibé. Des points d'interrogations galopant dans son cerveau, Naruto s'agrippa à la chemise de Sasuke pour garder l'équilibre.

Sasuke émit un grondement en réponse, approfondissant le baiser et penchant en arrière la tête de Naruto.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? _Naruto émit de petits bruits surpris alors que la langue de Sasuke trouvait son chemin dans sa bouche. Le goût de l'alcool et celui propre à Sasuke envahirent ses sens, le faisant fermer les yeux pendant un bref moment.

Avant qu'il ne puisse les rouvrir, Naruto se trouva poussé sur la table de la cuisine, avec les mains de Sasuke qui parcouraient avec avidité chaque centimètre carré disponible de la peau du blond. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, Naruto commença à pousser les épaules de Sasuke.

Celui-ci leva la tête, regardant Naruto, avec d'intenses yeux mi-clos.

« Dieu, j'ai envie de faire ça depuis _tellement longtemps_… »

Agrippant les genoux de Naruto, il le força à écarter les jambes, s'avança entre elles et fit rouler ses hanches vers l'avant.

Naruto hoqueta quand il sentit clairement ce qu'il avait cru être une hallucination, plus tôt à la fête. L'érection de Sasuke frottait contre lui, la force de ses mouvements augmentant alors qu'il agrippait les hanches de Naruto et l'attirait pour se coller à lui, aine contre aine. Naruto sentait la tête lui tourner, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer quand Sasuke pencha la tête et commença à sucer fiévreusement son cou.

« Sasuke, que… » Déglutissant difficilement, Naruto ferma fort les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sasuke le mordit légèrement, passant la langue sur la zone offensée. « Quelque chose dont j'ai rêvé pendant tout le _mois_ dernier_._ »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« C'était sporadique, au début », continua Sasuke d'un air absent, concentré sur les soins qu'il prodiguait au cou de Naruto. « Un rêve ici, un rêve là. Rien d'inquiétant. ». Il remonta vers la mâchoire de Naruto, ses hanches n'arrêtant jamais leur mouvement. « Mais ça a continué à empirer… la semaine dernière, il n'y a pas eu une seule putain de nuit où je n'ai pas rêvé de toi. De te faire _ça_. »

Naruto avait la tête qui tournait. _Sasuke fantasme sur moi ? C'est pour CA qu'il agissait si étrangement ces derniers temps ?_

Soudain incapable de respirer, Naruto repoussa Sasuke. « Sasuke… attends. Pousse-toi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

« Alors _réfléchis_. ». Sasuke reporta son attention sur les lèvres de Naruto, ravageant sa bouche avec une férocité que Naruto ne pouvait comprendre. La panique se répandant en lui, Naruto leva un pied et le glissa entre eux, pressant contre l'estomac de Sasuke.

« J'ai dit… », commença-t-il, arrachant sa bouche à celle de Sasuke, « …POUSSE-TOI ! »

Sur ce, il poussa Sasuke de toutes ses forces…

… et l'envoya valser dans le mur opposé.

Naruto se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant alors que Sasuke le regardait, une expression ébahie sur le visage.

« Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir là-dessus, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas juste … »

Sur le sol, Sasuke renifla, ne semblant pas se soucier de la position indigne dans laquelle il se trouvait. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire que tu n'en avais aucune idée ? Même avec ta maudite lap-dance… »

« Je n'en avais _aucune_ idée, Sasuke ! C'est le problème ! »

Le garçon le plus grand se tut, regardant Naruto avec des yeux écarquillés et un peu perdus. « Tu… ne savais pas ? »

« Non ! »

Après un long moment, Sasuke se releva et s'installa sur une chaise proche en tremblant. Naruto commença à reculer, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Ecoute… je… je te verrai demain, d'accord, Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête brusque, lui faisant signe d'y aller.

Naruto saisit sa chance pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. La refermant fortement derrière lui, il s'appuya dessus et ferma les yeux.

« Putain, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? »

Comme la nuit ne fournit aucune réponse immédiate, Naruto fourra ses mains dans les poches de son survêtement et prit le chemin de sa maison, tête baissée.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait…?_

* * *

Merci à Kestrel-chan pour sa bêta lecture.


	3. Le festival Matsuri

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Breaking Sasuke_ de AkaiTsume.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Trois éléphants et quatorze trompettes.

C'était tout ce qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans le cerveau de Sasuke alors qu'il se réveillait, tressaillant devant l'intense lumière du matin. Sa tête pulsait vicieusement, chaque son et chaque image amplifié un million de fois.

Grognant pathétiquement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et agrippa son crâne douloureux. _Un autre rêve sur Naruto la nuit dernière. Dieu, est-ce que j'aurai JAMAIS un moment de répit avec lui ?_ Il tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau lentement un œil, à peine capable de supporter l'assaut de la lumière de la pièce. _Au moins cette fois, j'ai réussi à rester endormi pendant la bonne partie._

Une part de lui s'agita à ce souvenir. Avoir Naruto ici, _enfin _l'embrasser et le pousser sur la table de la cuisine – bien que ce soit étrange. Pourquoi la table de la cuisine ? – dans ses rêves était presque un soulagement après tous les rêves tourmenteurs du mois dernier. Pourtant la fin aurait vraiment mérité un peu plus de travail…

Sasuke décolla son visage de la table en grognant, une main glissant de ses cheveux pour frapper contre le bois poli. Il grimaça au son, le bruit se répercutant dans son crâne comme si trois kangourous hyperactifs y avaient élu domicile.

… Attendez. La table ?

Clignant de ses yeux flous pour stabiliser sa vision qui tanguait, Sasuke regarda lentement la pièce autour de lui. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, où il s'était prétendument laissé tomber après que Naruto…

… ait… quitté… sa… maison.

Enlevant lentement son autre main de ses cheveux, Sasuke commença à secouer la tête. _Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je sais que je me suis saoulé à la fête de Kiba, donc j'ai dû… J'ai dû m'évanouir et quelqu'un m'a ramené ici… ou peut-être que j'ai marché jusqu'ici et que je ne l'ai pas réalisé… _Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux** en** queue de canard qui défiaient déjàles loi de la gravité. _Il n'y a pas moyen que Naruto m'ait ramené ici. Il était saoul, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

… _N'est-ce pas ?_

Une étrange tension s'installa dans ses épaules, alors qu'il se levait prudemment de sa chaise. Lançant un regard noir et confus à la table, Sasuke commença à faire partir la boule froide de peur logée dans son estomac.

_J'ai dû m'écraser ici après être rentré la nuit dernière. C'est probablement pour ça que j'ai rêvé de Naruto… après cette lap-dance, j'ai probablement même imaginé__ le fait__ qu'il m'a__it__ accompagné jusqu'ici. _S'accrochant désespérément à ce fil de logique, Sasuke eut un sourire ironique et fatigué. _Je n'ai pas pu être assez stupide pour…_

… _pour… pour…_

Sasuke s'immobilisa, une main appuyée sur la table, son corps tourné pour se rendre – trébucher, qu'importe – hors de la cuisine. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un point particulier de la table, toute couleur quittant son visage.

_Non… ça ne peut pas être. Ca ne PEUT PAS être._

Un cheveu blond était posé au centre de la table.

Comme s'il était en transe, Sasuke en fit lentement le tour et tendit la main, saisissant le cheveu entre son pouce et son index et le levant lentement. La lumière du matin accrocha le fin fil, l'illuminant d'or comme une langue de feu. La main de Sasuke commença à trembler.

« Le cheveu… de Naruto… est sur ma table » énonça-t-il lentement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa vision tourna. « Ca… ça veut dire… »

Les jambes soudainement faibles, Sasuke tituba en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le réfrigérateur, se laissant glisser le long de celui-ci.

_CE N'ETAIT PAS UN REVE !_

« Oh… Dieu… » Sasuke s'étrangla, ses fesses touchant le sol. _Je l'ai vraiment laissé entrer dans ma maison la nuit dernière. J'ai vraiment…_ Sasuke déglutit de manière audible. _Je l'ai vraiment poussé sur la table et…et je lui ai __**sauté**__ dessus._

Sasuke commença à trembler violemment, ramenant ses mains pour serrer désespérément ses bras. _Ce n'était pas un rêve hier soir. Je l'ai pratiquement forcé et il… il m'a repoussé… et l'expression de son visage quand il est parti était…_

Sasuke bondit brutalement sur ses pieds, chancela jusqu'à l'évier et vomit violemment.

Après quelques minutes, les jambes tremblantes de Sasuke s'effondrèrent et il posa sa tête contre le bois frais du meuble, ses mains serrant toujours le bord de l'évier.

« Il sait » dit Sasuke entre ses dents, sa voix rauque. « Il sait tout. _Tout_. »

Frottant son front contre le meuble, il eut un sanglot étranglé.

« _Putain !_ »

* * *

Naruto était assis à sa place favorite à Ichiraku, touillant d'un air absent ses ramen avec ses baguettes. Un léger froncement de sourcils marquait son visage, alors qu'il regardait sans le voir son bol fumant.

_La nuit dernière…_ Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. _Putain, d'où est-ce que ça VENAIT ? Depuis quand est-ce que Sasuke est… attiré par moi ? _Son froncement de sourcil s'intensifia. _Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit complètement saoul pour qu'il l'admette ?_

Plus il y pensait, moins Naruto était sûr de ce qui le bouleversait. Le baiser, le choc, ou le secret. Il essaya de repenser aux évènements de la nuit mais il ne réussit qu'à rougir fortement et à baisser la tête. _Merde, Sasuke…_

« Naruto ! »

Relevant la tête, il sourit faiblement, alors que Sakura venait vers lui en trottant. « Bonjour, Sakura-chan. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à son bol presque plein, mais se retint de commenter. Penchant la tête, elle laissa ses cheveux roses tomber sur le côté.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu as vu Sasuke-kun ce matin ? »

Il se raidit légèrement. « Sasuke ? »

« Ouais. J'ai demandé un peu partout mais personne ne l'a vu depuis la nuit dernière. Je me suis dit que si quelqu'un l'avait vu, ce serait toi. »

Il lui adressa un coup d'œil, son visage prudemment curieux. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Sakura battit des paupières, puis haussa les épaules. « Et bien, tu l'as ramené chez lui la nuit dernière » - Elle ne vit pas la manière dont le visage de Naruto prit soudainement une couleur qui aurait pu faire concurrence à une tomate - « et tu es celui qui est le plus proche de lui après tout. »

Naruto revint à son bol, réfléchissant àce que Sakura venait de dire. _C'est vrai. Nous protégeons__ mutuellement nos arrières__ depuis des années, même après tout__e__ ce__tte histoire __avec Orochimaru. Même si nous nous battons et __que nous __sommes méchants l'un envers l'autre, je ne me suis jamais senti mal à l'aise avec Sasuke. Merde, quelque fois, être avec lui est le seul moment où je me sens NORMAL._

« … Non, je ne l'ai pas vu » répondit-il tardivement. Sakura soupira et se leva.

« Eh bien, je vais passer chez lui et voir s'il est là. A plus tard, Naruto. »

Naruto la regarda alors qu'elle commençait à partir, son cerveau pédalant dans la semoule.

« Ne… Sakura-chan ? »

Quand elle se retourna pour le regarder, il lui fit un sourire penaud, glissant une main derrière sa tête.

« Tu me rendrais un service ? »

* * *

Les sons joyeux des villageois profitant du festival ne pouvaient pas filtrer dans la maison sombre dans la rue déserte. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, toutes les portes et fenêtres verrouillées et pas une lumière n'était allumée.

Caché par les ombres, Sasuke était assis, blotti, au centre de son lit. Ses genoux étaient ramenés vers sa poitrine, ses bras enroulés fermement autour, et son visage pressé contre eux. Pas un son ne s'aventura dans la chambre sombre.

Regardant droit devant lui d'un regard morne, et content de ne rien pouvoir voir, Sasuke essayait de garder son esprit relativement vide de toute pensée. S'il ne pensait pas, alors il n'aurait pas à réfléchir à…

Il ferma fort les yeux, serrant les dents. _Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais FAIRE ? Il ne me parlera plus jamais ; merde, la prochaine fois qu'il me __**verra**__, il me foutra probablement une raclée._

Quelque part parmi ses penséeschaotiques, il se demanda faiblement quelle heure il était. Ça ne faisait rien… Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait caché ici pour le reste de sa vie.

Merde, c'était plus facile que de creuser un trou et de s'enterrer. Et il était assez sûr qu'il ne rentrerait pas sous un caillou.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Sasuke ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe encore une demi-douzaine de fois. Levant lentement la tête, il regarda sans comprendre vers la source du bruit.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Lentement, Sasuke glissa vers le bord du lit et posa les pieds au sol. _Qui… ? _Il se redressa lentement, sortit de sa chambre et parcourut le couloir. Il tressaillit légèrement à cause des coups donnés à sa porte, vu que sa gueule de bois n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. Ses pas ralentissant, il regarda la porte d'entrée quand elle apparut dans son champ de vision.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait__ être… Naruto ?_

Le coeur battant, Sasuke s'arrêta devant la porte, une main sur le verrou, pendant que l'autre serrait la poignée. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler.

_Est-ce que__ j'ai__ vraiment__ envie d'__ouvrir__ la porte ? Que va-t-il dire ? _Une image de Naruto lui plantant joyeusement un kunai dans le cœur le fit reculer. Sûrement que Naruto ne serait pas_à ce point_drastique mais, une fois encore, il n'avait jamais fait face à un gars essayant de l'embrasser de force auparavant. Qui savait comment il réagirait vraiment ?

Les coups cessèrent abruptement. Serrant les dents et carrant les épaules, Sasuke fit tourner le verrou et resserra sa prise sur la poignée.

_Je peux le faire. Je ne vais pas le fuir._

Se préparant au pire, il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_Je ne suis pas un lâche !_

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Attendant impatiemment que sa vision s'éclaircisse – et que ses yeux arrêtent de crier : _« La lumière ! Ca bruuuule ! »_ - Sasuke vit enfin la fille qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire inquiet sur le visage.

« …Sakura ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses s'avança, ses mains serrées forts devant elle, comme si elle devait s'empêcher de les tendre et de le toucher.

« Je… Je suis désolée de t'embêter, Sasuke-kun, mais j'ai entendu dire que personne ne t'avait vu depuis la nuit dernière et… » Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant joliment. « J'étais inquiète. »

Un épais mélange de déception et de soulagement le traversa avec tant de force qu'il se retrouva à s'appuyer contre le montant de la porte. Levant une main, il frotta ses yeux avec lassitude.

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il avec irritation.

Son sourire vacilla. « Eh bien, en fait, je suis aussi venue avec un message. »

Est-ce qu'il donnait l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? « Et ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue.

« Eh bien, j'ai croisé Naruto ce matin et… »

« Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Se redressant, il regarda la jeune fille surprise. « Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Il… a dit que tu devrais venir au festival ce soir, bien qu'il ne m'ait pas donné de raison. » S'arrêtant, elle jaugea l'expression troublée sur le visage de Sasuke. « Est-ce que… quelque chose s'est passé entre vous deux ? »

Sasuke arrêta immédiatement toutes ses pensées qui étaient parties en roue libre et adressa un regard froid à Sakura.

« Non, rien. »

Elle eut l'air de vouloir l'interroger plus avant mais un coup d'œil au visage du garçon la convainquit apparemment de ne pas essayer.

« Bien alors, on te verra au festival aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke hésita, détournant le visage. Devait-il prendre le risque ?

« A… Aa. »

Cette fois, Sakura lui adressa un sourire sincère. Une petite partie de Sasuke se sentit presque mélancolique ; c'était vraiment une gentille fille, au fond, même si elle avait un peu l'esprit étroit.

C'était presque une honte qu'elle n'ait jamais eu une chance.

« Très bien alors, j'espère te voir plus tard, Sasuke-kun. » Elle se tourna pour descendre les escaliers en souriant.

« … Quand tu as vu Naruto… »

« Hum ? » Sakura se retourna vers lui, surprise par la soudaine tension de ses épaules et de sa mâchoire.

« Quand tu as vu Naruto… » Serrant les dents, Sasuke se lança. « De quoi… avait-il l'air ? »

Elle cligna des yeux d'un air confus mais réfléchit un peu à la question. « Eh bien, je dirais qu'il avait l'air comme d'habitude mais en y réfléchissant… je pense qu'il était un peu bouleversé par quelque chose. Il avait un bol de ramen plein devant lui et il y a à peine touché. »

_Naruto qui ne mangerait pas de ramen ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait JAMAIS été aussi bouleversé._

Reniflant légèrement, Sasuke ferma les yeux. _Bien sûr qu'il est bouleversé. Qui ne le serait pas après que son rival admette soudain avoir fantasmé __sur lui __comme un malade pendant des semaines, voir__e__ des mois ?_ Il pressa une main contre sa tempe. _Et puis il__ lui avait sauté dessus__…_

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Plissant le front, Sakura tendit la main et la posa légèrement sur le bras du garçon.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Baissant le regard, il s'éloigna. « Je vais bien. »_Traduction : va-t'en. Je veux retourner à l'intérieur et broyer du noir._

Sakura sourit faiblement. « Très bien. A plus tard, Sasuke-kun. »

La porte s'était refermée avant même qu'elle ait atteint les escaliers.

* * *

_Je suis un homme mort._

Sasuke compensaitabondamment la peur qui s'agitait dans son estomac en plaquant une expression neutre sur son visage alors qu'il errait lentement aux abords du festival. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre paresseusement vers l'horizon lorsqu'il avait enfin rassemblé assez de courage pour mettre un yukata bleu sombre et pour se promener dans les rues agitées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant certains de ses pairs, mais il se détourna simplement. Lesmains fourrées dans ses manches, il se dirigea vers une zone plus calme vers le bout de la rue.

Il se tint là pendant un long moment, ses pensées s'assombrissant à chaque seconde. Quand Naruto se montrerait, _si_ il se montrait, Sasuke allait au minimum être rejeté. Naruto allait plus probablement lui mettre une raclée pour avoir ne serait-ce que _pensé_ à lui de cette manière, et la chose la plus triste était que Sasuke allait probablement le laisser faire.

C'était étrange, comme la volonté de combattre d'une personne pouvait complètement disparaître. Une sorte de désespoir décourageant s'installa en Sasuke, alors qu'il ressassait toutes les réactions possibles de Naruto. N'y avait-il même pas l'ombre d'une chance pour que Naruto l'accepte ? Même s'il ne voulait vraiment pas de Sasuke en retour, était-il possible que Naruto…

… tienne un peu à lui ?

Sasuke eut un petit rire dénué d'humour à cette pensée.

« Merde, je suis pathétique. » Il leva une main et la passa dans ses cheveux avec un sourire ironique. _Mais__ même si c'était le cas__, je suppose que je serais pathétique. Je suis désespérément amoureux d'un gars qui préfèrerait probablement baiser un bouc des montagnes que moi._

« … Qu'est-ce que je _fais_ ? »

Comme la brise calme ne lui répondait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil au festival animé. Devrait-il y aller et chercher le blond ? Ou était-il juste supposé attendre quelque part ? Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke fit un pas vers le festival.

_Si j'étais Naruto, je ne penserais pas à attendre aux abords du festival. Je m'amuserais au milieu de toute l'action._ Il réprima un soupir, se frayantdoucement un chemin dans la foule. Sasuke détestait l'affluence, il détestait être social et il détestait les festivals.

Quel meilleur endroit pour le rejeter ?

Après près d'une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, Sasuke poussa un soupir de frustration et s'arrêta au milieu de la rue.

« Merde, où EST-il ? » Son appréhension temporairement oubliée, il jeta des regards mauvais aux stands autour de lui. Il n'était dans aucune des boutiques et il n'était dans aucun des restaurants. Où est-ce que ce petit idiot _pourrait être_ d'autre ?

À ce moment là, comme par hasard, une nuée d'acclamations s'éleva au-dessus de la foule. Sasuke lança un coup d'œil irrité vers le bruit.

… Des stands de jeux ?

Fourrant ses mains dans ses manches et lançant des regards mauvais à tout va, Sasuke se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Il vérifia rapidement le stand où il fallait attraper des poissons mais son regard ne cessait d'être attiré par une foule compacte de filles qui applaudissaient par intermittence. Cédant à sa curiosité, il alla vers le stand de tir et se dirigea vers le bord de la foule.

_Pourquoi diable sont-elles aussi excitées ?_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Les femmes. Elles sont toujours si…_

« Yoosh ! Celui-ci est pour Michiko-chan ! »

_Bang !_

« Joli tir, Naruto-kun ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Naruto-kun ! »

Sasuke s'immobilisa une milliseconde, avant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de filles. Toutes commencèrent à protester, avant de se rendre compte de qui était en train de les pousser. Ignorant les regards qu'il recevait, Sasuke arriva enfin au centre du groupe.

_Naruto…_

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Sasuke savoura la vue du blond. Naruto se tenait devant lui dans un yukata d'un rouge profond, des phénix dorés en vol étaient magnifiquement brodés sur le tissu. Ses manches remontées montraient les muscles joliment dessinés de ses bras alors qu'il levait son fusil à plomb, visait avec attention et tirait.

_CLANG!_

« Ooh, est-ce que je peux avoir celui-là, Naruto-kun ? »

« Impossible ! Il est pour moi ! »

Sasuke lutta contre une vague de jalousie alors que les filles flattaient Naruto, roucoulant dans son oreille et s'agrippant à son yukata. _Elles deviennent plus directes, ces maudites vipères._

Gloussant, Naruto se tourna vers les deux filles qui avaient actuellement la bave aux lèvres.

« Ecoutez, celui-ci sera pour Karin-chan mais je promets de te gagner aussi quelque chose, Akari-chan. » Naruto fit taire les protestations de cette dernière en lui adressant un grand sourire. Se détendant, elle céda.

« Très bien mais je veux le lapin rose ! » déclara-t-elle. Souriant, Naruto se retourna vers la rangée de prix et commença à viser.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torseen se renfrognant. _Ce petit merdeux ! Il ne m'a même pas encore remarqué !_

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Naruto le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Plusieurs mots naquirent et moururent dans la gorge du brun.

_Naruto, tu… à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Est-ce que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te trouve ou es-tu juste__ à ce point__ mécontent de me voir maintenant ?_ Le froid sembla bouillonner dans son estomac, se répandant dans le reste de son corps.

_Est-ce que tu me détestes ?_

Sans prononcer une seule parole de reconnaissance, Naruto retourna son regard sur le jeu devant lui. Il modifia légèrement sa visée, un air de concentration intense sur le visage.

_BANG !_

Sasuke détourna le regard, les poings serrés. _Donc il va__ tout simplement__ m'ignorer. Il me dit de venir ici, rassemble un énorme groupe de filles et…_

« Hé ? Est-ce que Naruto-kun a raté son tir ? »

« Il n'a pas touché le lapin. Naruto-kun, pour qui est-ce ? »

« Ça n'a pas l'air très féminin… »

Sasuke ne bougea pas et plissa les yeux. _Si tout ce que ce petit trou du cul veut est m'humilier, alors je veux bien être damné si je__ me contente de__ rester là et…_

« Prends-le. »

Sasuke releva la tête en clignant des yeux. Naruto se tenait devant lui, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Le blond leva son lot, le poussant contre le torse de Sasuke.

« Je t'ai dit de le prendre. » Il eut un sourire goguenard. « J'ai supposé que tu préfèrerais ça à un ours en peluche. »

Incapable de comprendre l'attitude du blond, Sasuke regarda l'animal en peluche dans ses mains. C'était un chat noir avec des yeux rouges en forme de diamant, un sourire assuré au visage. Par-dessus tout, il rappelait à Sasuke… lui-même.

« C'est… pour moi ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Non, je te le fais juste admirer » répondit Naruto sèchement. Reportant son attention sur le groupe de filles curieuses autour de lui, il leva une main et s'excusa d'un sourire.

« Désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais je dois y aller. Je gagnerai d'autres lots plus tard, d'accord ? » Ignorant leurs grognements et leurs murmures curieux, Naruto se tourna, attrapa le coude de Sasuke et commença à le tirer à travers la foule. Sasuke regarda la main de Naruto sur son coude, toutes ses pensées déraillant.

_Il me touche ? Il peut vraiment supporter d'être à côté de moi ?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au chat en peluche entre ses mains. _Et il a gagné ça pour moi ?_

… _Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il __est en train de __penser ?_

« Naruto, tu… pourquoi as-tu… » Serrant les dents, Sasuke libéra son bras de la prise de Naruto et tendit le jouet vers lui. « Putain, qui a dit que je voulais ça ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au jouet puis à Sasuke. Lui adressant un regard exaspéré, il croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi.

« Personne n'a dit que tu le voulais mais arrête d'être un emmerdeur pendant une minute et_ accepte_-le, tu veux ? » Il fronça les sourcils quand Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Est-ce que tout doit absolument être un combat, avec toi ? »

Sasuke ferma promptement la bouche, entendant la tension dans la voix de Naruto. Le blond hocha la tête avec brusquerie, se détournant pour continuer à marcher. Le suivant avec un léger froncement de sourcil, Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur le jouet.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Nous devons parler, Sasuke. »

_Nous y voilà… _Sasuke serra les mâchoires en détournant brièvement les yeux. « Ecoute, à propos d'hier soir… »

« Hey ! Des Takoyaki ! » Coupant un Sasuke surpris, Naruto se précipita vers un stand proche et s'acheta deux commandes de boulettes de poulpe fumantes. Il lui envoya un sourire sincère, en les enfournant avec enthousiasme.

« Ils font toujours les meilleurs takoyaki pendant les festivals ! » déclara-t-il, en en mettant un autre dans sa bouche, fredonnant joyeusement. Sasuke regarda le garçon qu'il aimait et qui allait probablement lui mettre un râteau ce soir, se goinfrer joyeusement devant lui.

… Et _merde_, Naruto était canon avec ce yukata. Sasuke donnerait n'importe quoi pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du blond et pour l'attirer tout près…

Rougissant légèrement, Sasuke détourna le regard. Naruto déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que _cette_ expression ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. » _Merde, tu as l'air aussi comestible que ces takoyaki_. Sa rougeur s'intensifia et il se retrouva à regarder fermement le sol. _Tu as TOUJOURS l'air comestible._

Naruto ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, mâchant calmement son en-cas.

« …Sasuke, tu… » Le blond hésita quand les épaules de Sasuke se tendirent. En soupirant, Naruto attrapa à nouveau le bras de Sasuke et le conduisit vers des chemins plus calmes dans le parc devant eux. Quand il fut sûr que personne n'écoutait, il fit face à Sasuke et croisa les bras avec précaution, faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber de ses takoyaki.

« Très bien. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Pendant une petite seconde, Sasuke considéra l'impulsion soudaine et brutale qui le saisit de faire demi-tour et de fuir pour sa vie. Il pourrait probablement distancer Naruto pendant un moment, particulièrement s'il le prenait par surprise…

Quand son bon sens revint, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se détourna.

« Hier soir, j'étais… bourré et tu étais à portée de main. » Il hésita, incapable de regarder Naruto. « Je suis… désolé. »

« … C'est des conneries. » Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que Sasuke le regardait avec surprise. « Tu penses vraiment que je suis _aussi _aveugle ? Je te connais, Sasuke. Tu es la dernière personne qui toucherait quelqu'un d'autre comme ça juste parce qu'il est à portée de main. »

Incapable de soutenir le regard de Naruto, Sasuke détourna les yeux. « Crois ce que tu veux, alors. »

« Ecoute, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sauterait pas les quinze prochaines minutes de conneries, mensonges et disputes et qu'on n'irait pas directement à la vérité ? » Naruto s'avança, ignorant la manière dont Sasuke remua, mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi tu m'as vraiment embrassé hier soir ? »

« Je… » Les mots de Sasuke moururent dans sa gorge. _Que devrais-je dire ? Je ne peux pas lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour lui__ juste comme ça,__ mais si je mens, il le saura. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Sentant que Sasuke serait incapable de répondre, Naruto soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment un enfoiré, Sasuke. » Le garçon en question tressaillit. « Je veux dire, d'abord, tu commences à me raconter n'importe quoi, puis tu court-circuites mon cerveau en me sautant dessus et maintenant tu agis comme si tu voulais oublier que ça s'était jamais passé. »

Adressant à Sasuke quelque chose qui ressemblait à une moue boudeuse, Naruto changea de position. « Tu sais, tu as vraiment réussi à mettre mon univers sans dessus dessous. Je n'ai pas eu une minute de sommeil la nuit dernière et toute la journée, j'ai juste été… troublé. »

Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke croisa enfin le regard de Naruto. « Troublé ? »

« Ouais, tout me trouble : moi, ce que je ressens pour toi, toi, pourquoi _diable_ je n'ai pas remarqué tous ces signes _avant_… »

Rassemblant son courage, Sasuke s'approcha. « Et ? Qu'as-tu décidé, concernant tes… sentiments pour moi ? »

Naruto le regarda. « Tu vois, c'est justement ça. Je ne sais pas. Je ne… » Il soupira, passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à toi de cette manière Sasuke, mais maintenant… Et, pour commencer, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu ressens pour _moi_. »

« Et si je te le dis ? Que feras-tu alors ? » Une partie de Sasuke savoura l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Naruto, pendant que l'autre partie se demandait ce qu'il _était en train de __foutre_.

Relevant le menton avec un air de défi, Naruto lui adressa un regard noir. « Je t'ai _di__t_ que je ne savais pas. Merde, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être _attiré_ par toi… du moins de cette manière. »

Ignorant son cœur qui se serrait brusquement, Sasuke s'accrocha au ton incertain de la voix de Naruto. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant.

« Peut-être que nous devrions le découvrir alors. »

« Hein ? » Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Le découvrir comment ? »

« Eh bien… » Avançant vers lui, Sasuke fit reculer Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient cachés par l'ombre d'un arbre proche. « Tu pourrais me laisser t'embrasser une nouvelle fois. » _Putain, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Naruto va me HAIR pour ça !_ « Si tu aimes ça, tu auras ta réponse. »

« Et si je n'aime pas ? » demanda prudemment Naruto, son regard tombant sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« … Alors je suppose que j'aurai la mienne. » Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Naruto. _Je dois être fou. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je viens__ENCORE après lui ? J'aurais dû partir, ou juste lui dire d'oublier ça, ou…_

_« Si tu ne tentes pas ta chance… pourras-tu vivre avec toi-même ? »_

La ligne de la mâchoire de Sasuke se durcit. _Non. Je n'abandonnerai pas ce garçon sans me battre. S'il n'est pas sûr__de ce qu'il ressent pour moi__, alors je le RENDRAI sûr. D'une manière ou d'une autre…_ Il s'avança un peu plus près, les yeux fixés sur la bouche de Naruto.

…_Ça finit ce soir._

« Alors ? » insista-t-il, remarquant que Naruto n'avait toujours rien dit. Mordant sa lèvre, celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration.

« D'acc… d'accord. Mais juste un baiser, d'accord ? Et pas de truc bizarre. »

Sasuke combattit un sourire nerveux et acquiesça, levant une main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de Naruto. Sa respiration se bloquant, Sasuke se pencha en avant et franchit la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de Naruto.

_Oh, __D__ieu…_

Des éclairs d'électricité brûlants le traversèrent lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, le faisant se rapprocher de Naruto. L'odeur de celui-ci lui emplissait les narines et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure du blond. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche en réponse. Sasuke en profita, et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto.

_ENFIN !_

Le goût de Naruto envahit sa bouche, un mélange de takoyaki, ramen et de quelque chose de chaud, comme de la cannelle. Gémissant doucement, Sasuke laissa la main qui était sur le visage de Naruto glisser vers sa nuque pendant que son autre main caressait légèrement le long du torse de l'autre garçon, se déplaçant pour finalement passer son bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira plus près, ayant soudain désespérément besoin de le sentir contre lui.

_Dieu, la différence quand je suis vraiment sobre !_ Le cœur battant, il resserra sa prise sur l'autre garçon et l'attira tout contre lui, torse contre torse. _Oui… oh, oui…_

Naruto repoussa brusquement Sasuke par les épaules, l'éloignant de lui.

« Non. »

Sasuke dut prendre une minute pour comprendre ce que signifiait les accents définitifs de la voix de Naruto. Non ? A quoi disait-il… non…

Le monde s'écroula autour de lui.

Les mains de Sasuke commencèrent à trembler sans qu'il puisse les contrôler et il agrippa le chat en peluche qu'il n'avait pas réalisé tenir encore. _Naruto me rejette. Il m'a permis de l'embrasser mais il a tellement détesté le sentiment qu'il…_

Baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que ses mèches lui couvrent le visage, Sasuke serra les dents. Peu lui importait ce qui allait se passer, il ne laisserait pas Naruto voir à quel point il l'avait blessé.

« Tiens. Donne-moi ça. »

Clignant des yeux, Sasuke regarda ses mains alors que Naruto extrayait lentement le chat d'entre ses doigts. Son cœur se brisaun peu plus.

« Tu… me l'as donné » s'entendit murmurer Sasuke. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond secouer la tête.

« Contente-toi de me le passer, abruti. »

C'était stupide, c'était immature mais Sasuke ne voulait pas lâcher. Il savait que ce n'était rien qu'une peluche, un jouet dont il n'avait même pas voulu au début, mais…

Il le regarda, dévasté, alors que Naruto réussissait à lui enlever l'animal. Celui-ci se tourna, le posa, ainsi que les takoyaki, sur le sol, un peu à l'écart, puis il se redressa, faisant de nouveau face à Sasuke.

_Et maintenant ? Va-t-il me frapper ? Me traiter de pervers et __me __demander__ de ne__ plus jamais__ lui parler__ ? _Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent, les morceaux aiguisés de son cœur le coupant sans merci. _Même si je le mérite, je ne vais pas…_

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand Naruto agrippa le devant de son yukata et l'attira plus près. Relevant la tête, Sasuke vit le petit sourire sur le visage de Naruto.

« Très bien. Essaie encore, _tombeur_, _sans _l'animal en peluche. »

Le cœur de Sasuke fit ungrand bond dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il passait lentement ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi, _maintenant_ tu es timide ? » Naruto eut un reniflement amusé. « Peut-être que tu n'es intéressé que quand je ne soupçonne absolum… »

Sasuke le fit taire promptement.

Resserrant les bras, Sasuke écrasa l'autre garçon contre lui, alors qu'il ravageait sa bouche. Il inspira brusquement quand les mains de Naruto agrippèrent le haut de ses bras. _Il ne me repousse pas. Il me laisse vraiment l'embrasser._

Savourant la sensation du corps de Naruto contre le sien, Sasuke passa ses mains dans le dos du blond. La sensation des muscles bien dessinés sous la soie fit pousser un petit gémissement à Sasuke. _Dieu, c'est bon…_

… Un peu _trop _bon, apparemment.

À contre cœur, Sasuke mit fin le baiser et recula un peu. Il garda ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto, puisqu'à présent, il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de le lâcher, mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sente sa réaction pour le moment. C'était suffisant que Naruto ait laissé Sasuke l'embrasser – bien que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Naruto ne l'avait pas vraiment embrassé en retour. Il avait répondu, peut-être, mais il n'avait pas vraiment participé activement – et la dernière chose que Sasuke voulait était que Naruto pense qu'il allait juste le pousser contre la première surface dure disponible, et répéter les évènements.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke. Les yeux bleus brillants s'étaient assombris et, face à ce regard, Sasuke dut faire un autre pas en arrière, la bouche soudainement sèche. Naruto prit une autre respiration et fit également un pas en arrière, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Eh bien, je suppose que ça répond à _cette_ question. » Il eut un sourire sec. « Est-ce que tu as toujours su bien embrasser, ou est-ce que c'est un autre de ces trucs de Sharingan style'oh, donc c'est comme ça qu'on fait' ? »

Sasuke se permit un sourire ironique. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Très bien. Ne réponds pas àcette question. » Naruto redevint silencieux, détournant le regard.

Le silence commença à devenir tendu. Croisant les bras, Sasuke essaya de regarder le garçon plus petit de haut.

_E__h__ bien ? Accouche.__ J'ai__ une chance ou pas ?_

« Sasuke, je… Je ne pense pas que je devrais prendre une décision tout de suite. Si nous nous engageons dans une relation,comme ça, sur un coup de tête, je ne pense pas que je saurais jamais si c'était ce que je _voulais_ vraiment ou si je suivais juste le mouvement. » Il adressa un faible sourire à Sasuke. « Je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi impulsif que tout le monde le pense. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un petit sourire triste. « Je suppose que non. »

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Sasuke, Naruto l'effleura. « Hey. Avant que tu ne commences à sauter sur toutes les conclusions négatives auxquelles tu peux penser – ne m'adresse pas ce regard, je sais comment fonctionne ton esprit – je ne te rejette pas. Je veux juste m'assurer que ce que je ressens maintenant est réel. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent maintenant ?_ Sasukeregarda Naruto, alors que celui-ci lui adressait un sourire sincère. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, un réel sentiment d'espoir se diffusa en lui.

« Donc… tu dis qu'il y a une chance ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment rauque. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté en rougissant et acquiesça.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. » Se retournant, il se pencha et prit les takoyaki et le jouet, qu'il tendit à Sasuke. Il eut un sourire narquois. « Je crois que tu lui as manqué. »

« Tais-toi. » Rougissant légèrement, il prit l'animal et le coinça sous son bras. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

_Pssssssccchhhiiiitttt… BOUM !_

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux, alors qu'un feu d'artifice vert explosait dans le ciel nocturne. Souriant, Naruto commença à marcher vers un champ voisin.

« Ça te dit de regarder le feu d'artifice avec moi ? » Il envoya un sourire impertinent par-dessus son épaule à l'Uchiwa.

« Bien sûr… » Son rougissement s'intensifiant, Sasuke se plaça à côté de Naruto. _Il m'a gagné un prix, nous nous sommes embrassés et nous allons regarder le feu d'artifice ensemble. __Cette histoire de__ festival s'est un peu transformé en… rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? _Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, et il adressa un regard prudent à Naruto. _Il n'aurait pas pu__ planifier__ ça, pas vrai ?_

Alors qu'ils erraient à travers la foule, Naruto adressa un regard malicieux à Sasuke. « Tu sais, je prévoyais d'inviter Sakura-chan à venir au festival avec moi. »

Sasuke eut un reniflement amusé, son sens de l'humour (le peu qu'il avait) revenant. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle aurait dit oui ? »

« Elle aurait pu ! » Naruto bouda une seconde, plissant les yeux. « Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

« Tu sais réellement quelque chose ? »

Naruto donna un coupdans l'épaule de Sasuke, satisfait quand celui-ci grogna. « Enfoiré. » Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. « … mais quand même, je suis content de ne pas l'avoir fait. » Il eut un sourire ironique. « Ça n'aurait pas été à _moitié_ aussi intéressant. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais un sourire goguenard étira ses traits. _C'est foutrement vrai._

Trouvant un coin parmi les spectateurs, Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent sur l'herbe fraîche et regardèrent les feux d'artifice se déployer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sasuke se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains, et le chat reposant sur ses genoux. Après un long silence confortable, il parla calmement.

« Tu veux toujours savoir ce que je ressens ? »

« Foutrement qu'oui. » La réponse de Naruto vint facilement, et il se tourna pour adresser un sourire chaleureux et un rien goguenard à Sasuke. « Mais je veux bien attendre. Tu peux me le dire quand tu es prêt. »

Naruto retourna son visage vers le ciel, laissant sans le savoir les lumières du feu d'artifice jouer sur son joli visage. Sasuke l'observa, une expression de désir traversant ses traits avant de regarder lui aussi le ciel.

« … Je t'aime, Naruto. »

Celui-ciresta silencieux pendant un long moment, mais ensuite Sasuke sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur la sienne.

« Je suis content de l'entendre. »

Une chaleur bienfaisante s'installa dans le cœur de Sasuke, alors qu'ils entremêlaient leurs doigts et continuaient à regarder le feu d'artifice. Un grand sourire sincère s'installa sur les traits du brun, et il resserra sa prise sur la main de Naruto. Bien sûr, les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien déroulées qu'elles l'auraient pu mais, pour la première fois, il avait un réel espoir pour le futur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto quand celui-ci commença à jouer négligemment avec ses doigts. Son sourire grandissant, Sasuke se pencha et pressa un baiser sur la tempe du blond. En réponse, celui-ci se rapprocha et s'appuya contre Sasuke.

Heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke serra la main de Naruto.

Pour le moment… cela lui suffisait.

Fin

* * *

Merci à Kestrel-chan pour sa bêta lecture.


End file.
